leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise/Background
Lore Vicious and elegant, Elise's charismatic grace lures the innocent and greedy alike into her web of deceit. While her victims may discover her true intentions, no one has ever lived to reveal what dark secrets lie behind her enigmatic guise. In dark halls, hidden from society, Elise preached the word of a mythical Kitae confirms the identity of the Spider God. Her desperate followers hungered for the god's favor, believing its blessings to be the source of Elise's vibrance and power. When Elise proclaimed that she would lead a pilgrimage to the spider god's shrine, she selected only her most devout disciples to join her. Ecstatic, the chosen few followed her blindly as she led them on a perilous journey across the sea. When they came ashore at their final destination, the mysterious Shadow Isles, Elise led them to a cavern shrouded in webs. Expecting a shrine, the group looked to their priestess in confusion. She turned to the crowd and raised her arms in triumph, revealing strange, spider-like legs that grew out of her back. Seeing her terrifying true form for the first time, Elise's followers turned to flee, but she conjured magical webs to trap them. With her victims ensnared, she turned to face the cave and uttered a screeching cry. An enormous undead spider-beast emerged from the darkness, dragging its hideous bulk on thick, pointed legs. Elise's followers could only scream as the monstrous spider ate them alive. She approached the sated creature, extracted its venom, and drank the strange substance. An immediate sense of rejuvenation flowed through her veins. With mortality delayed once again, Elise left to rejoin her congregation. They were overjoyed to hear that their fellows had chosen to remain at the spider god's sacred home. Elise reassured her disciples that she would lead another pilgrimage in due time. The spider god would be waiting. }} | Elise}} Quotes Human Form= ;Upon Selection * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Spider Form= ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * Twisted Treeline Altar Responses If captures the Altars on Twisted Treeline, the Altars may give the following unique responses: ;West Altar * * ;East Altar * * Development Elise concept.jpg|Elise concept Elise SpiderQueen model.jpg|Elise model Elise SpiderQueen render.jpg|Elise render Elise_Spiderform_model.jpg|Elise Spiderform model Elise Spiderform render.jpg|Elise Spider Form render Priscilla, the Spider Queen '''Priscilla, the Spider Queen', was an unreleased champion that was left in the development stage by Riot Games. Her artwork and spell icons remained in the game files. It was rumored that the Spider Queen was reworked into , since that was the name used for the Spider Queen at the time. Also, in early development, Nidalee used poison in all of her attacks and her Prowl caused her to become camouflaged. However, on May 22nd, 2010, Coronach stated: "To fuel more speculation, Heimerdinger is not Averdrian and Nidalee is not the Spider Queen."Coronach debunks speculation about Heimerdinger and Nidalee It was later believed that Priscilla had been reworked into because of the physical similarities, though it was uncertain whether or not their abilities shared any similarities. , an item released with the launch of Dominion in September 2011 may have a correlation to Priscilla because of the name and the fact that the item grants a higher capture rate and spiders are known to capture enemies, although the item was removed shortly after. There was a poll on the League of Legends forums petitioning for Riot to bring the Spider Queen into the game. The forum can be seen here. The Shadow Isles Beckon Announcement made by NeeksNaman:The Shadow Isles Beckon Swear your allegiance to the Shadow Isles, summoners! Shrouded in mist and shadows, this mysterious land promises death for those brazen or unfortunate enough to make their way to its shores. Most who journey here never return, but a few are embraced by this strange place and seize unimaginable power. Among these terrifying forces is Elise, the Spider Queen. Learn more about the Shadow Isles and the Spider Queen here. Elise, the Spider Queen Revealed Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Elise, the Spider Queen Revealed This patch, we'll welcome a champion with a lot of history into the League of Legends lineup: Elise, the Spider Queen. Originally concepted over three years ago, Elise proved to be a challenging champion to fully realize. Finally coming together as a transform champion, Elise has the ability to assume the form of either a regal mage or a deadly spider assassin. Like all transform champions, successfully playing Elise involves balancing two distinct kits. More than any of her counterparts, however, the Spider Queen's two forms embody distinct, but complimentary roles. Unlike Jayce, whose kit emphasizes flowing smoothly between ranged and melee skillsets, or Nidalee, who uses her cougar mobility to split push and create distance for her long ranged attacks, Elise's two ability sets separate definitively into mage and assassin roles. In her human mage form, Elise specializes in keeping her distance using low-cooldown nukes and crowd control abilities. Her spells emphasize wearing down high-health targets in preparation for a brutal finish in spider form. At the heart of this gameplay is Neurotoxin which deals damage based on the opponent's current health. While in this form, she also generates a spiderling each time she casts a spell. Upon transformation into a spider, she summons these spiderlings to fight alongside her. Investing the time to build up your minion count is essential to performing a perfect assassination. Once she's switched to her spider assassin form, Elise's kit takes on an entirely different theme. She gains a number of bonuses to her melee capabilities, and her spiderlings become active to help rapidly damage an opponent. Using Rappel, she can ascend above the battlefield, vanishing from sight and becoming untargetable for a short duration. Once she's suspended, she can lower herself upon a nearby target, surrounding them with spiderlings. Boosting her minions' attack speed with Skittering Frenzy can quickly burst down a surrounded enemy, leaving them vulnerable to execution with Venomous Bite. Using both spider and human form effectively is the key to making the most out of the Spider Queen. Having the good judgment to stay safe in your mage form while you fight to create the opportunity for a clean spider kill will make or break your success on the Fields of Justice. Elise_Screenshots.jpg|Elise screenshots Inside Design: Weaving the Spider Queen's Web Announcement made by ByronicHero:Inside Design: Weaving the Spider Queen's Web Elise, the Spider Queen, is poised and ready to unleash her horrific powers on the Fields of Justice. We spoke to some of the Rioters involved in bringing Elise to life and asked them about the challenges of arachnophobia, visual design, sound design, and what's so damn cool about transforming into a monstrous, man-eating spider. Here's the inside scoop on Elise from the developers behind this dangerous new champion. :Steven "Coronach" DeRose – Game Designer :Christina "RIOTSTEEN" Wun – Senior VFX Artist :Mike "ohmikegoodness" Laygo – Senior Animator :Iain "Harrow" Hendry – Associate Creative Designer :Sam "cgsammu" Yang – Character Artist :Mark "Riot G Mang" Sassenrath – Game Analyst :Adam "BelligerentSwan" Swanson – Sound Designer The interview can be found here. Previous Abilities These images and names were extracted from the game files. File:SpiderQueen Camouflage.jpg | Camouflage File:SpiderQueen Corpsemaker.jpg | Corpsemaker File:SpiderQueen Ensare.jpg | Ensnare File:SpiderQueen InjectSpiderlings.jpg | Inject Spiderlings File:SpiderQueen Thirst.jpg | Thirst Patch History ** Fixed a bug where the hitbox was smaller than intended - it should now be bigger than her human hitbox (was previously smaller!). V3.10: * Spiderlings ** Health reduced to 90-260 from 125-550. ** Armor increased to 30/50/70/90 from 30 (based on Spider Form rank). ** Magic resist increased to 50/70/90/110 from 50 (based on Spider Form rank). ** Multi-target damage reduction adjusted to 25% from 10/20/30/40%. ** Spiderlings no longer continue taking actions before vanishing once Elise shifts into Human Form. ** Spiderlings now group closer together while moving. * ** Movement speed reduced. * ** Elise can no longer descend outside of the indicated area. ** Fixed a bug where Elise could begin casting spells and attacking as soon as she began her descent while she was still untargetable. ** Spiderlings will now descend from Rappel slightly after Elise instead of descending at the same time. V3.7: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.04 from 0.02. * ** No longer grants bonus armor and magic resist. V3.04: * ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/95/140/185/230. * ** Damage increased to 60/110/160/210/260 from 50/95/140/185/230. V3.01: * ** Mana cost increased to 80/85/90/95/100 from 60. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 65. V1.0.0.153: * ** Fixed a bug where Volatile Spiderlings were only lasting for 2.5 seconds, rather than the intended 3 seconds. * ** Now immediately starts Elise attacking at her faster attack speed, rather than waiting until her next attack starts. V1.0.0.151: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 3% per 100 ability power from 2%. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 3% per 100 ability power from 2%. * ** Missile speed increased to 1450 from 1300. ** Now reveals the target if it hits. * ** Bonus magic damage per attack ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. V1.0.0.150: Added October 26th * Abilities in Human Form: ** (Innate) *** Elise's Human Form spells will ready a spiderling when cast on an enemy. ** (Q) *** Elise damages a target based on its current health. ** (W) *** Elise releases a venom-gorged spirdeling that explodes when it nears a target. ** (E) *** Elise fires a skillshot that stuns the first enemy struck. ** ® *** Elise transforms into a menacing spider with new abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals bonus magic damage on attack and has increased movement speed, armor, and magic resistance. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional spiderling. * Abilities in Spider Form: ** (Innate): When she transforms into Spider Form, Elise summons her spiderlings to attack nearby enemies. ** (Q) *** Elise lunges forward and bites her target, slowing them and dealing bonus damage based on how low its health is. ** (W) *** Passive: Spiderlings have increased attack speed. *** Active: Elise and her spiderlings gain Attack Speed and heal her on each attack. ** (E) *** On enemy cast: Elise and her spiderlings ascend high into the air and descend upon an enemy target. *** On ground cast: Elise and her spiderlings ascend high into the air, becoming untargetable for two seconds. Casting Rappel on a nearby enemy during this time will descend upon your target. ** ® *** Elise transforms into a human form with new abilities. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional spiderling.}} References cs:Elise/Příběh de:Elise/Background fr:Elise/Historique pl:Elise/historia sk:Elise/Background Category:Champion backgrounds